Cutting works better
by Sabaku No Jen Jen
Summary: he cuts so does the other. One cuts because his family hates him. The other cuts because he has no family. They think never will have someone to understand them for themselves, till they meet. Yaoi. Naruto uke, Gaara seme. M for violence, strong language, and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

Summary- he cuts so does the other. One cuts because his family hates him. The other cuts because he has no family. They think never will have someone to understand them for themselves, till they meet. Yaoi. Naruto uke, Gaara seme.

Hey y'all! Originally I started this thinking I was gonna make it SasuGaa but after I started writing Naruto seemed more fitting. I plan on making a sequel but in Naruto is the story teller

* * *

When I was little my parents used to tell me of how they met and how in they fell in love; both of my parents are boys. I am adopted, but I look very much like my fathers; one more than the other. My blond hair and naturally tan skin tone resembles my father, Uzumaki Naruto's, features. Although, my eyes, a piercing jade, belong to my other father, Sabaku No Gaara. To this day I don't know why I look so much like my parents, maybe one day they will tell me. After all I am just a teenager as I write this.

My father, Uzumaki Naruto, is more like a mother to me, a mother bear to be exact. He is protective, over bearing but loving, and a wonderful person to be around. As a small child I would refer to him as Ma. My father, Sabaku No Gaara, is a monotone red head. He is what I call well, a normal father. He asks me if there is any boyfriends he needs to take care of, he holds me when I cry, and he is the one who taught me how to ride my bike, you know normal father stuff. I called him Dad. Both of my parents had an extraordinary tale of cutting, suicide, murder, and love. This is their story according to Dad, the insane red head.

* * *

I was walking onto the bus to go to the place I called hell, high school. I wasn't your average freshman. No, I was an outcast, emo, and most of the time mute. I was walking to the back of the bus when one of the popular queen bees did her normal bitchy routine, "Hey have any of you seen my eyeliner? Oh, I see it, but why is it on him?"

I began to walk past them, but stopped. I decided it was time for a little pay back, by taking off my black hoodie, and exposing my pale arms. My arms were covered in deep cuts, some with poorly done stitches. The cuts looked as if they had just finished bleeding when I got on the bus, which for a few it was true. A few of the girls screamed, the others cringed and gagged. Satisfied, I put my hoodie back on. I was wearing a smirk, not that anyone could see it because the right corner of my lips just twitched a few millimeters from it's normal position.

I restarted the walk to my seat, the last seat on the bus. I sat alone except for the rare, unlucky freshman forced to sit in the seat across from me every once in a while, but no one dares sit in the same seat. I guess they all figured if I can do what I do to myself, I wouldn't give a shit about doing worse to them. Today, that damn freshman was sitting in the seat. He looked like he hadn't even hit puberty, to be more specific he looked eleven with a smooth face and legs.

In all truth I didn't give a shit if this kid sat in the same row as me because I wasn't paying attention to the present, I was trying to pay attention to what I hoped was the future. I couldn't wait to finish high school and college so that I would be free. Maybe then I would be free of my depression too. I wanted to be an author. My idols were Heather Brewer, Mary Shelly, Bram Stoker, and Pittacus Lore. The only thing that kept me to this earth was my writings and the writings of these authors. Somehow, whenever I picked up one of their books, I would get lost in their world. I was able to escape my reality and they would give me just an ounce of hope that kept me getting out of bed and from cutting too deep.

I heard some cat calls indicating that my sister, Temari, walked on the bus. Temari was a junior and the school slut. Temari didn't get to junior year by being smart; she usually slept with her male teachers and she made me to do her homework for her female teachers. She had failed a grade twice. She failed sixth grade and she failed her eighth grade year too. She wore her normal attire, a mini-skirt that came a centimeter below her ass. I knew because her and her friends literally measured one day and it was a centimeter. She also wore a crop top that would be just barely bigger than her bra, if she wore one. I looked in disgust as she went to sit next to one of the football players. Speaking of football players my brother, Kankuro, got on the bus after Temari. Kankuro was only a sophomore, but since he was on the varsity team Kankuro was pretty popular.

As the bus started up Temari sat on a foot ball players lap and I knowing Temari knew that she wasn't wearing underwear. I rolled me eyes because if Temari could, all she would do all day is have sex, have sex and have oral sex. Temari turned in the seat to where she was facing the guy. She rubbed up against him. I turned my head because I knew what was coming and it was _not _what I wanted to watch. There were forty minutes during their bus ride. In those forty minutes Temari could have sex twice. The blond began to ride the man and I knew for a fact that they were illegally having sex. How I knew was that Temari was already eighteen, and the football player was a freshman much like me, the little brother of the girl who was riding him.

Twenty minutes had passed and Temari got off the boy. The freshman quickly hid everything of his. Temari went to the kid across the aisle from me, but instead of having sex with the obvious nerdy outcast, she faced me. She then decided to sit in the same seat as me, causing me, to glare at her and scoot towards the window as far as I could, "Hey, Faggot. How about you turn into a man and lose your virginity," I began to growl. She was such a slut that she didn't give a shit about incest. She disgusted me on so many levels when it came to incest because I was certain that Temari had slept with Kankuro. The thought in its own made shivers go down my spine. I pushed my sister out of the seat and she landed hard on her ass. Yes, I could already tell today was going to be worst than normal.

* * *

**So how did y'all like it? thanks to everyone who has supported me through the years. I owe y'all everything especially my very special friend. you know who you are.**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my third hour to see someone in my seat. Just icing on the cake to what I had endured in my first two classes. In first hour, history, one of the jocks decided that I needed to be punched, in the face. Thankfully my body had developed a lot over the past year, the last time I fought this guy. I won the fight when I hit the guy, in the face, with a chair. During second hour I was subjected to the flaws of the school system as the class was given a quiz over material that had not been taught. _This school might be the end of me. Everything is awful. Mhm... this must be the new kid that the girls won't shut up about. They say he is physically attractive but weird and they don't like his clothes. Well he is about to learn that it is very unwise to sit in my seat. _I walked up to the boy and glared, "That is my seat you are sitting in. Move, now."

"Sorry, I didn't know this was someone's seat. I will move, sorry again dude. I was trying to escape the girls," the boy got up and moved to the seat next to mine. As I sat down, I finally took the time to assess the boy in front of me. The boy was a whole head shorter than me, his hair was light blond and spiked into every direction. The blond had what looked to be a natural tan skin tone and baby blue eyes. His body was slender and there wasn't very much muscle definition. He wore clothing similar to my style with gray skinny jeans and a black Falling in Reverse band pull-over hoodie. The blond wore black and white checkered Vans for shoes, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you are?"

"Gaara," I said glaring at the other boy. I wondered as to why the boy was being friendly. I figured if I just shrugged him off he would stop, but when I saw the smile on the other boy's face that planned changed. The boy's smile irritated me, maybe because it wasn't friendly, but it looked like it was._ A fake smile maybe? No, it's a polite smile, that's it. Granted polite smiles are fake smiles so I guess it is both. I wonder why he feels that he needs to smile at me._ I took out my notebook to distract myself from the boy next to me. I began to draw music notes on a staff with lyrics underneath.

"Cool name. Is it okay if I will sit here and maybe become friends with you?" Naruto asked, even though it didn't sound like he was really asking. The blonde's question did make me look up. I gave Naruto the glare of pure contempt, but the glare was just met another polite smile from the boy. I was disgusted by the smile to the point that my upper lip began to twitch up into a snarl. _What is with this guy? Smiling, it's so weird and disturbing…_

"No. I don't make friends, I make enemies," my reply made Uzumaki's smile falter. The falter made me smirk on the inside. _Finally, I got rid of that forsakenly vile smile._

"Oh okay... Well I hope I can change your mind sooner or later." I just raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the blond and rolled my eyes. _This boy should give up after a week. No one would be able to last a week if they tried their hardest. I should know since in seventh grade a boy was in a bet with the popular kids. The bet was if he could be my friend for two weeks he would become a popular kid for life. The boy was rather nerdy so it was his only chance at popularity. The boy only made it thee days before he gave up. The kid was bullied so much afterwards that he changed schools. I don't feel bad about it at all because he was just experiencing how my life is._ I glanced over at Naruto and noticed that the boy was not smiling this time, but was smirking instead. The smirk seemed similar to a genuine smile and it was unsettling. I knew what a genuine smile is from watching my classmates interact with each other, but I never had one pointed towards me before. I got this feeling in my gut that I had never experienced before and I didn't enjoy it.

The rest of the day went normal for me except for sixth and seventh period. Uzumaki was in those classes with me and each time the blond sat next to me. The boy would try to get me to talk to him, be friendly with me, but each time I always just shot a glare towards the other boy. When the bell rang after seventh period I shot out of my seat and walked towards my locker to get my homework.

I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see the boy as I left the school building. I was going to avoid the blond haired boy as much as I could not that I was scared of the blond, but I was greatly irritated by him and his philanthropic personality. As soon as I got on the bus though I noticed that once again, the Uzumaki was sitting in my seat. _Why can't this boy just stay the fuck away from my seat? This is the fourth time today! I think I need to start carving my name into my spots so he will just stop._ I stomped to the boy, it was starting to irritate me," You are in my seat. Move now."

"Oh sorry dude I didn't know again. We have to seriously have to stop meeting like this," Naruto laughed at his own joke and got up for me to get in the seat. I sat down and Naruto sat in the seat across the aisle after kicking the nerdy kid out of it. He turned sideways to face me, "So how was your day Gaara?"

I raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "Just wonderful. How was yours Naruto?" I laced my voice with as much sarcasm as my mainly monotone voice would allow. I hated talking and Naruto was insisting on making me talk. The said blond laughed and the bus started to move. I was glad we didn't have to ride with my sister or brother in the afternoon because Temari would be all over Naruto and Kankuro would just bully the boy. Even though I was irritated by the Uzumaki, I didn't wish for the blond to live the hell that I did with Kankuro. Temari usually would get a ride from whatever teacher she slept with that day and Kankuro had practice which gave me a break from both of them. I had to admit Naruto was an attractive boy, but still I really hoped I didn't have to see my sister all over the blond haired boy. I wondered if Naruto would ride in the morning because then I would be subject to observing the disgusting rituals of other humans on the boy. Letting my curiosity get the better of me I had to ask, "Are you going to ride in the mornings?"

"My day was great Gaara because I met you," inwardly I was rolling my eyes at the boy. Was he actually being flirty or was he just being nice? _Wait, why do I care?_ "Thank you for asking. Yeah, I am going to ride in the morning, why do you ask? Are you gonna miss me too much if I don't?" the blond flirted with me waggling his eyebrows. I sighed audibly at what Naruto said, to both the answer and the flirting. The Uzumaki looked at me like I had done some crazy dance. There went the hope of not having to see my sister do the boy who sat across the aisle from me. I mentally shivered at the thought. _If any Sabaku should be with this boy it should be me. Wait where in the fucking hell did that come from?! Fuck, don't think those thoughts Gaara. Last time you had thoughts like this you fucking ended up moving. Stop!_

"I just didn't want you to meet my sister, or my brother. In the afternoon they get rides from other people. You meeting them would be fucking hell for both of us. Well you meeting my sister would be hell for me. You meeting my brother would be hell for you," I started to ramble, or at least my version of rambling, five sentences. I got majorly pissed at myself so much that I was about to punch someone in the face and the only person who was in reach was Naruto. It took all the refraining I had to not lunge at the boy across from me. _What the hell? Stop talking self! He is going to think you like him! Shut up! He will think that you are friends and hiding from him won't work anymore. How dare he keep tricking you into talking? No more talking, no more curiosity, no more of that fucking blond. All I have to do is keep reminding myself that and eventually he will leave me alone. Right? Fuck I am rambling again!_

"Why don't you want me to meet your sister and brother? Is it because you think we are moving too fast as friends? I mean I totally get that. I am not going to bring you home to my family till after we have been friends for a month, but meeting them just on the bus is completely different." I just put my headphones in and stopped listening to Naruto. It was the only way I wouldn't attack the boy, assuming that . I didn't want to get into another fight that day. _I would get suspended with this one, since I would be attacking first_. _Oh shit I forgot to go to detention today for my fight this morning. Oh well, they won't miss me._

The blond haired boy glared at me and smacked my arm lightly. I glared right back, but Naruto didn't back down his glare. _God damn it why can't you be like everybody else? You just have to not be afraid of me. I am the best, yet you are still challenging me? What the hell is wrong with you? Fine you want to challenge me; I will give you a fight. I put my headphones in so that I wouldn't bash your face in, you dumb oblivious blond._

We continued to have a glaring competition that finally I won just as the bus pulled up to my stop. I got up and to my surprise so did Naruto. This thoroughly pissed me off to the point of speaking, "Are you following me or do you really just like pissing me off?"

"Ha! You wish! This is my stop too, so I guess we live close to each other Gaara. Wont that make the meeting the family easier," Naruto retorted and walked, no more of swayed, down the aisle. He was too slow for my taste. I followed closely behind, not on purpose but because I was trying to walk a normal pace while this Uzumaki wanted to walk like he was a zombie. I stepped on Naruto's heels occasionally, on accident some times, on purpose the other times. The blond haired boy began to growl but didn't do anything till after we got off the bus, "Why did you keep stepping on my heels? Are you always this big of a jerk to your friends?"

"You were walking too slow I was trying to walk a normal pace. I didn't step on you intentionally, most of the time. And as for the second question, I have no friends. Therefore your question is invalid," I answered not getting the concept of the second question. I had no friends so how could I be a jerk to them. I mean they didn't exist. I had started to walk towards my house and the blond followed, "Once again why are you following me?"

"You should still apologize to me," I just stared at Naruto with utter disbelief. _Why in the hell do I need to apologize? I didn't do anything wrong._ The Uzumaki stared at me, but looked away after a second. "I am not following you. I live down this way. Are you following me?" the blond questioned. When I didn't answer and just kept walking home the boy then ran in front of me and stopped, "You are going to be my friend whether you like it or not. Also I am going to force you to like me. So you are just gonna have to deal with that. Get over it."

"I prefer none of that." With that note I shoved past Naruto and walked away.

"I promise to be a loyal friend, Gaara-kun." Oh how I would come to hate those words and that nickname.


End file.
